


far from the cloudless sky

by minideul



Series: sunrise [2]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Challenges, Crushing, Friendship, M/M, a lil angst, doubts, highschool, hints of pinning, rainboy taeyoung, sunshine boy seongmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: i’ve had enough nightmares in this lifetime, so please don’t let this be another one.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Series: sunrise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047556
Kudos: 17





	far from the cloudless sky

“taeyoung!”

before the said boy knows it, a tiny bundle of joy catches up to his side from behind. seongmin’s eyes are always twinkling whenever they met, smiling so vibrantly like he knows nothing of the darkness of life. probably it’s due to the fact that he’s the sunshine boy; if taeyoung were someone to be able to bring the sun everywhere with him, he wouldn’t have so much worries in his life too. 

“oh, hi seongmin.” the lack of enthusiasm from taeyoung doesn’t make seongmin dejected. knowing each other for a few months already, he knows it’s a taeyoung thing to appear rather solemn and glum— it can’t be helped as taeyoung grew up with a personality like that under the influence of the rain he brings around thus almost having no friendly social interaction for how many years already, so seongmin has gotten used to the cold treatment.

though someday, he wishes taeyoung would open up a little and maybe put on the same smile again when he saw his first sun in his entire life. 

“are you heading for the rooftop?” seongmin asks, which he gets a curt nod in return. “that’s good then! my mom packed lunch boxes for me,” he showed off the neatly cloth-covered lunch boxes he had brought along with him. he sings excitedly, “let’s share it together.”

taeyoung casts a small glance at the lunch boxes before he turns to seongmin, “aren’t you gonna eat with your friends?” these few months of friendships has led taeyoung learn a couple of things about seongmin, including his group of friends. taeyoung wasn’t nosy when it comes to seongmin’s connections, but adter some time, he just happened to know about that super tall guy named minhee, then hyeongjun, the equally baby-like boy as seongmin. taeyoung also knows wonjin well. he’s a nice guy, always smiling to taeyoung when they cross paths, and usually alongside wonjin is jungmo, an upperclassman.

to think that seongmin just transferred this year and gained friends easily and is loved by many, while everyone avoided taeyoung like the plague when he first came here believing he’s a cursed child, taeyoung can’t help but to be a little envious.

but despite their vast differences and taeyoung’s jealousy, he knows he’s forever in debt to the younger who assisted him a lot for the past few months. from dissipating the never-ending rain which taeyoung has brought upon to this town, to being his first long-term friend in this lifetime, and basically making sure taeyoung has someone there for him, and taeyoung appreciates the fact that seongmin does it from the heart.

or at least, that’s what taeyoung hopes.

the weather is bright and sunny for an early autumn day until taeyoung is forced to squint a bit once he swings the door to the rooftop open. the warmth in the air shrouds his whole being, and taeyoung likes it when the occasional cool breeze grazes against his skin when the wind comes by despite the striking sunbeams covering every inch of the earth. it’s perfect today. 

“something good happened today, is it?” he turns to seongmin. 

seongmin lets out a small ‘ah’, only noticing the sun is glistening a bit too much for the new season. “not really, but i’m excited for something,” he replies with a sheepish smile. “should i tone it down with sun? i guess it’s a little too bright.”

“no don’t!” not only taeyoung’s sudden surge of emotion surprises seongmin, but himself too. they fall in silence which leaves taeyoung flustered under the baffled gaze of his friend. he quickly recovers from the embarrassment by coughing out, “i-i mean, you don’t have to. the weather’s perfect. i like it.” seongmin shakes himself from the daze then laughs while taeyoung’s cheeks grew hot. “alright. if you like it then i won’t change anything then. now c’mon, my packed lunch won’t eat itself.” he makes it seem so natural when he nonchalantly slips his fingers through the gaps between taeyoung’s to pull the taller one to one of the benches and _god,_ taeyoung is boiling inside because that was the first time they ever held hands together like that. _and it feels oddly nice._

they have lunch together under the oh-so perfect weather which taeyoung claimed to be so, and with the lunch boxes spilling with food seongmin’s mother personally cooked and prepared, it can’t get any better. heavenly, if he were to describe her food in one word. the generous proportions enough to feed two growing teens is one thing, the-out-of-this-world taste is another. she has a knack of bringing out flavors of the dishes she makes.

“oh yeah, i forgot to tell you the reason why i’m excited today.” seongmin clasps his hands together after taking his seemingly last bite. “taeyoung, are you free this weekend?”

taeyoung doesn’t answer right away, instead he retorts cautiously with a curt, “why?” no one has ever asked taeyoung that, and despite his weekends are usually spent by staying at home and lying on his bed or if he’s feeling a little bit productive, he does his studies or perhaps clean up his room, he’s not too sure with responding yes to seongmin. something about this activates his deepest innermost anxiety. sweat starts to form on his palms.

“so me and my friends decided we should go out to the newly-opened amusement park. y’know, since we’ve been swamped with studies it would do no harm to spend a whole day having fun.”

taeyoung isn’t feeling so good about it.

“and?”

“i was wondering if you’d like to join us!” 

the bad feeling is always right. _always._

for starters, taeyoung has nothing against seongmin. not at all. if anything, he’d be more willing to spend more if time with his little friend over here. he absolutely likes seongmin’s company, but the thought of seongmin’s friends coming into the picture horrifies the shit out of him. from what he had observed, they’re a _very_ loud notorious bunch. taeyoung isn’t so confident to keep up with their energy, what more talking to any of them. the last thing he wants was to be embarrassed with his evidently-lack-of-social-interaction self. he’ll probably stuck out like the sore awkward thumb he is.

“i—”

“i even bought a ticket for you already.” ah _fuck_ , how can taeyoung possibly say no to this? with seongmin’s convincing puppy eyes and little smile playing on his lips, cheeks puffed out to add the cuteness part of the appeal as if he’s informed taeyoung is weak to that, and taeyoung know he’s gonna regret not trying to resist harder.

“okay then. i’ll join. i guess.” seongmin rejoices with a clap of satisfaction and a, “yay!” and he’s grinning from ear to ear. taeyoung finds it hard to believe he was able to make seongmin delighted like this with a simple approval of joining the (dreadful) hangout. “i can’t wait! my friends are nice. they’ll totally like you.”

taeyoung looks down and hums cryptically. for the first time ever, he lost his appetite. he used to think it’s impossible when it comes to food personally crafted by seongmin’s mother, but look at where he is right now. “i hope so.” 

seongmin nudges him playfully. “don’t be so negative. i told them a lot about you. then when you get to be friends with them, i’ll be the happiest person in the world. we can go on more hangouts together!” 

“seongmin.” 

the sudden mood change causes seongmin’s smile falter. taeyoung has always been serious, this time, however, he sounds more rigid, plus it isn’t helping that taeyoung’s staring at him with eyes darker than how they normally are, hence too difficult for a normal human to read through. “yeah? what is it?” seongmin glances at him back, his head tilted with a question mark written all over his face. 

“why are you trying so hard?” he asks.

“what… do you mean by that?”

taeyoung sighs. “i’m thankful that you’ve done so much for me, but i’m wondering why’d you take this far for me? i’m a huge burden to you, taking away your time when you could be spending it with your other friends. i barely can do anything for you except giving you more trouble.” 

from the corner of his eyes, taeyoung catches seongmin balling his hands into fists. the look across seongmin’s face indicates he’s displeased for some reason and taeyoung realize she's fucked by then. sicne the first time since they met, his face flashes pure anger directed right towards him. “kim taeyoung, i’m you friend! of course i’d do anything for you. what makes you think you’re a burden to me? were you thinking that i’d expect you to repay my kindness?” pushing aside the violent emotions taeyoung earns from seongmin, he’s also met with disappointment in the younger’s glossy eyes. “you’re doubting me and our friendship are you?”

the silence is enough of an answer for seongmin. while taeyoung prepares for the worst, he doesn’t get more of seongmin’s outburst as expected. on the other hand, seongmin, too, stays quiet for a good few seconds, chewing his lips as he thinks. he has a lot in his head right now, the rational side of hm convincing more screaming won’t help the situation at all. _think of yourself in his shoes, ahn seongmin,_ his conscience tells. _of course he’d feel that way. you have no reason to get worked up just because this is your first time someone feels uncertain of your friendship with them. this is taeyoung's first time to befriend with someone, too._ his memories instantly take him back to months ago, the vivid, unforgettable scene plays in his head.

_“i have something to tell you.” taeyoung squeaked in his smallest voice._

_“what is it?”_

_“actually, you’re the first ever friend i have, so if somehow i do things wrongly and made you upset, i’m so sorry. i wouldn’t mean it. i would _never_ mean it. it’s just that i don’t know how things work and all so…”_

_seongmin looked at the taller boy for a little moment before bursting into tiny giggles. “taeyoung, it’s okay. you don’t have to apologize. and so far you’ve been a very good friend with me.”_

_“oh um, that’s good to know then,” taeyoung replied, fidgeting a little. “but you… aren’t gonna make fun of me for that?”_

_“why would i make fun of you? if anything, i should be honored, right? being your first friend. that means i’ve made myself as someone special to you.”_

seongmin sucks in a deep breath to recollect himself. “i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to yell at you like that,” he apologizes in the most heartfelt way, and he makes sure taeyoung senses the sincerity he put in hisapology. “i should’ve been more emphatic and understand your position. i just wanna let you know that i do all these things because i genuinely see you as a friend who i really cherish with all my heart. you’re my best friend, taeyoung. of course i’d like to spend my time with you so we can create nice memories together. so please, let’s not doubt _us_ anymore, alright?”

a gentle, definite reassurance from seongmin is all taeyoung needed for him to be at ease. seongmin has always been the one who does the most to make their friendship work, but taeyoung is a huge coward, and everyday he wakes up in fear of everything crumbling into pieces and dust. especially the _what ifs_ , feeding off to his growing uneasiness. _ **what if** our friendship remains stagnant after reaching a certain point? **what if** seongmin gets tired and leaves me? **what if** seongmin doesn’t actually—_

__

___no. stop. he’s clearly doing more than enough for the both of us. what more do you want, kim taeyoung?_

“i won’t.”

_i’ve had enough nightmares in this lifetime, so please don’t let this be another one._

**Author's Note:**

> no one:  
> me: *writes a sequel to a fic which i never thought i would have turned into a series after 9 months*
> 
> once again i’m back w publishing another fic without proof reading!!! this is so unplanned lmao so i hope no one expects too much from this series ^__^’ see u in the next 9 months for the continuation <3 (jk) (or am i)
> 
> ok that’s all for now and have a wonderful christmas!


End file.
